Razorwhip
The Razorwhip appeared in season 1 of 2015 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Razorwhip is a medium-sized Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. One single blade of the Razorwhip's tail is as deadly as the sharpest battle-ax. Arguably one of the most dangerous dragons the riders have ever faced, the Razorwhip has an aggressive and deadly nature. It has a barbed telescopic tail that can squeeze the life out of any Viking or dragon, or slice anything it comes into contact with to pieces. It is so dangerous that even the tears from its eyes are poisonous. It is extremely agile and maneuvers incredibly. Its only known vulnerability is its propensity to eat sea slugs. Razorwhips are reclusive by choice, due to extreme mistrust of both humans and dragons. However, those who are able to prove their worthiness to a Razorwhip will have made a powerful friend and ally for life. The first Razorwhip encountered by the Dragon Riders is Windshear, who has teamed up with Heather. The Razorwhip is a four-legged dragon with a long, slender neck, as well as metal-like, reflective scales. It has a long ledge on the top of its snout and a short, stumpy one on the bottom. Its body is covered in metal armor with two talons on each foot. The Razorwhip appears to have a short, spiky sail and has spikes all along its wings. Its teeth seem to wrap around the edge of its mouth, and it has high ridges over its eyes that resemble eyelashes. Male Razorwhips, unlike most dragon parents which are incredibly protective of their young, commit filial infanticide, a biological phenomenon when the adult eats its own offspring. This cause the Razorwhips to nearly go extinct a thousand years ago, only to be saved by the Wingmaidens, as revealed in "Snotlout's Angels". As such, female Razorwhips are aggressive to all males, no matter its breed or species. It is also shown to be highly intelligent, distracting Hiccup before hurling a tree towards them. The Razorwhip also has a sense of humor and is somewhat vain, taunting its opponents when they are defeated. Razorwhips are said to love eating sea slugs. Razorwhips are reclusive by choice, due to extreme mistrust of both humans and dragons. They are shown to be highly territorial and protective, even picking up fights with the most docile of dragons. However, those who are able to prove their worthiness to a Razorwhip will have made a powerful friend and ally for life. Windshear, for example, is incredibly protective of Heather and will stop at nothing to protect her, even if she is riding another dragon. Powers and Abilities * Speed & Agility: Razorwhips have been shown to be quite acrobatic dragons as their metal-like bodies have no lack of flexibility at all. They are able to twist their neck and their tail as well. They can also tie themselves into a knot, according to Bucket. It was shown from Windshear that the speed of Razorwhip is fast enough to be as near as a Night Fury. * Strength & Combat: The Razorwhip has shown to be able to pull a tree off the ground quickly and drag it in the air at full speed without any struggle. They were described to be as powerful as a Typhoomerang, as Windshear fought one. But it is unknown who had won, and Windshear was badly wounded. It is described to be as strong as a Typhoomerang meaning they could lift possible amount the weight that Torch has done in the past as proven to hold the weight of Shattermaster, Dagur, and Heather no sign of a struggle as she was still flying very fast. The Razorwhip from the Dragon Arena was shown to be able to fight against Toothless the Night Fury as it was able to leave a scratch on his foot fast enough before Toothless could react to dodge but soon was defeated in short battle from intelligent battler. It is also revealed by the Wingmaidens that young Razorwhips are strong enough to carry humans while flying. * Whip-like Tail: The Razorwhip has a telescopic tail that it can use as a whip, and can even be used to grip objects. This tail is also extremely sharp, seen to be able to cut wood and rock. The rest of their body is quite flexible. The Dragon Eye indicates that a Razorwhip can use its tail to squeeze the life out of its victim. Unless it's in a hurry, then it slices you in half. * Barbs: Like Deadly Nadders and Whispering Deaths, Razorwhips can shoot spines from their tails. They are incredibly sharp and can pierce through wood and stone with utmost ease. The sharpness of the barbs is compared to that of a Speed Stinger's tail by Fishlegs. * Firepower: The Razorwhip's breath can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. The intense heat of the Razorwhip's fire can be shown from its bright blue color. However, it might have been an exaggeration from the Dragon Eye, because the Twins, Snotlout, and Barf and Belch were able to survive at a very close impact. After being shot, the fireball will hit its target and then explode. * Lacrimal Toxin: Razorwhips are said to have extremely poisonous tears, although it has never been shown. * Endurance & Stamina: Heather mentioned that the Razorwhip is able to withstand the attacks of a Typhoomerang but can take serious damage from large opponents, and Windshear needed intense treatment to make a full recovery. Windshear showed signs of pain when Shattermaster the Gronckle attacked her under her belly, which is most likely the Razorwhip's weak spot. The Razorwhip has an amazing stamina as it is able to travel high speed on a short to mid-distance as it was being chased by a Night Fury like Toothless and was still able to travel. Baby Razorwhips are shown to be able to carry adult humans for long distances and at high speed. * Curling Up: It is mentioned that Sawtooth can curl up into a ball, similar to a Catastrophic Quaken, which is possibly an ability for the whole species. Weaknesses * Sea Slugs: The Razorwhips' love for consuming sea slugs can be used against them, giving its opponents a hint of their location (somewhere with an abundance of sea slugs). * Belly: The belly of the Razorwhip could be a weak spot as proven by Shattermaster when he hit Windshear's underbelly with his clubbed tail, which caused her to fall and left her stunned for a moment. * Tail: If a Razorwhip's tail is chained up, it will be unable to use it. * Hatchlings: Razorwhips are born blind and are very vulnerable. Mother Razorwhips provide nurturing but are often attacked and killed by roving male Razorwhips. This makes a huge impact on their population, to the point that the Wingmaiden tribe steps in to successfully rear the young until they attain sight and are larger. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe